Busted
by IEatBearz
Summary: My Very first lemon and also i guess its a pokeship but yeah, enjoy the adventures of old friends and my crappy jokes :)


**Disclaimer i do not own these characters or Pokemon in general, i have made up my own pokemon but they are not EVER going to be mentioned, anyways on with the story, enjoy kiddos.**

* * *

It was a sunny day, calm day in the kanto region. A few pidgey's dotted the sky but over wise it was clear. Ash, aged 13 has just been retracing his steps from across his journey when he was 10, counting all the regions he ventured to he was quite proud that he managed to do all of them in just a year. He woke up one day and he felt "different" and "empty"...

"Ash!" Delia called. "you've got a visitor so time to get up!"

The 5ft 6 raven haired boy flung himself off his bed and onto his feet, he grabbed some 'Jynx' deodorant (see what i did there :P) and gave himself a quick spray under his stubbly arms, he then went to his wardrobe and pulled out a basic red t-shirt and some grey jeans and he put them on.

"*yawn* morning mum who's..." he was then stopped by his orange haired friend from cerulean city. over the years of hardly seeing her, she had "developed" and she had a noticeable bust size which was the first thing (Well things :P... ill stop now) that caught his eyes."wow" this was the only thing going through his mind, he got this strange feeling and then he felt his shaft getting stiff and as this happened he just went completely red. "oh hi misty" were the only words that he could manage to get out

"hey ash, how you been? hard at work like normal" she gave with a smile and a giggle, her vision was then caught by an increasing bulge coming from Ash's pants. As she looked up she caught ash staring at her which then caused her to blush

silence filled the room until it was broke by ash

"so urm...what can i help you with misty" he finally spoke while trying to focus on her face instead of her tits

"i just wanted to see you, we aint hung out since about 2 years ago" she spoke while trying to focus on his face and not to focus on his bulge

"okay sure lets go" ash quickly replied not giving it much thought and he just grabbed the nearest pair of shoes he had and then both left the door

the then began to walk in silence ocasionally looking at each other but soon after they would blush, ash would sometimes give a sneaky peek at her breasts and misty would do the same to his bulge. the happend for about 5 minutes until misty caught ash again staring at her breasts

"like what you see?" she questioned firmly but as a joke, all ash did was stutter. "you can touch them if you like..."

"yeah urm okay" ash replied shyly and he then slowly rested his hand on her boob, this caused them both to blush. "they feel... great" he nervously

"thanks, here" she felt more confidence and she un-done her bra and ash just watched it fall to the floor from her top, she then put his hands under her top and this seemed to make ash more comfortable. she then slipped her hand down ash's pants and her hand was met by ash's hard fully erected penis, she then gripped it gently and began to try to move it up and down, this proved hard because of his underwear and his jeans

"here misty let me help" ash then un-zipped his trousers and he pulled his boxers and trousers down together and misty blushed to bad when she saw his man hood.

"wow ash, your always full of surprises" she chucked. she then removed her top and she dropped to her knees, and she teased the head of his penis with gentle licks, she then opened her mouth and then she put it in as much as she could, she then began to move her lips up and down his shaft

ash went bright red at the sight of misty's breasts and as his red haired friend began bob up and down on his penis, he let out small groans of pleasure, this made misty's speed increase and he felt this strange sensation coming from his penis, he then pulled it out of her mouth and she looked at him, she could tell by his facial expression that he was going to cum, she then pulled down her trousers and her pants and the same time, ash went a cherry red when he saw her vagina, her vaginal lips were slightly apart

"ash, i want you inside of me" she whispered in his ear while pushing him on his ass" she then hovered above his penis and she then squatted down and his bell just fit inside of her "your going to see some blood from me but don't worry its natural, just keep going"

"okay sure..." ash just said as he nodded

misty then gently forced his dick into her tight pussy and this made her scream and blood started dripping out in the tight gap left, ash then took into account what misty said and he then bean to start thrusting

her pain started to fade and it became very pleasurable, she started to moan so ash started thrusting harder and faster which caused her to moan even more

her tight wet pussy lips hugged his long stiff shaft and her orgasms got loader and this just caused ash to go faster and harder, ash started to get that feeling again, but misty got a feeling to...

"misty, i think im going to cum, i gotta pull out!" he panted as he was getting near ejaculation

"no ash, just go inside me!" she made out as she could hardley breathe from her orgasms

ash then let out a groan as his cum filled her pussy up and it stared to flow out of from the gap left, feeling the cum inside her made misty scream in pleasure squirting her female fluids all over ash's dick and his waist. suddenly

"ASH KETCHUM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

busted...

* * *

so guys my first lemon, and pearlship and yeah it kinda sucks but ohh well ;) im still pleased with my "jynx" joke, if your foreign and you dont have them, there is a deodorant company called "lynx" and obviosuly i just made a shit joke, anyways hoped you enjoyed you horney bastards ;)


End file.
